Morganders One Shots
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: This is a story with a lot of one shots, all with Morganders (Greg and Morgan). You can always review or PM me for some new One Shot ideas! I love that :) Rated M for some One Shots, but I think T would be okay too.
1. I want to feel the magic

_Okay first One Shot in this collection. I try to find a good quote for every story, or I write one, based on a quote. Thanks for GSRLOVES for beta-reading this whole collection. R&R!_

_Have fun!_

* * *

_The first time that our hands ever touched... That magic... I want to feel it again. ~Anonymous._

'Just take my hand. Take it, please. Lay your hand in mine.'  
His hand reached at hers.  
'Please.'  
'W-Why?'  
'The first time that our hands ever touched... That magic... I want to feel it again.' His words made her shiver. The wind blew her her hair around her face, hiding her tears.  
'I... I don't know if I can do this.' she whispered.  
'You've been hurt. Where you've been through is hard. I know...'  
She looked at him. A broken face, hope and pain mingled in his glance.  
'I'm so sorry...' She cried softly.  
'I understand. You once have to trust someone again. I will not be that person. I hope you find someone nice, someone taking care. Someone who... who loves you and from whom you can learn to trust again...'  
He turned around, the cold wind blowing his hair in his face. It was like the sound of the sea repeated his words. Pain grew in her stomach while she saw him walking away, she couldn't see his face but she knew he was crying. She suddenly knew what she felt, what the feelings meant, she could still see his back, she screamed his name, again and again but he didn't answer.  
'GREG!' She cried desperately. She began to run, trying to get closer.  
'GREG PLEASE!' She nearly felt down in the sand but she didn't stop running. She could nearly touch him now...  
'Greg...' He turned around, his hair covered some parts of his face.  
She looked at him.  
'I've been so stupid.'  
'Why?'  
'I... I want to take your hand, Greg. I want to feel it, I will be happy with you and what I really want is for my trust to be restored because of you.'  
She interlocked her fingers in his and felt a burning passion that she had never felt before. Greg came closer she looked at him, there was a sparkle in his eye. The wind, not knowing which way to go on, let their hair intertwine.  
She pulled him into a hug, trying not to cry.  
'Morgan...' he whispered. She felt his face buried in her hair. 'You sure?' he asked. She looked at him now, their forheads pressed against each other.  
'In my entire life, I've never been so sure.'  
He kissed her softly and short. They broke apart, glanced at each other and kissed again. Her hand slipped from his cheek up into his hair. The kiss intensified now. They let go of each other and stood a little apart. Morgan stepped forwards again, kissing him while standing on her toes. He let go and kissed back. This kiss was long and passionate. They broke apart, Greg took her hand again and they walked in the sand together, the sound of the sea was relaxing and romantic. It would be good.

* * *

_Yeah, that was a really short one. But I like it though :3_

_I would LOVE it if you would request for some One Shots. I don't have much ideas at the moment... So if you want me to write something, please put it in a review. I would nearly beg for it (:_


	2. Making me feel incredible

Sorry It took so long for me to post this... Beta reading and stuff.. Anyways, this story is for **Lotuslita**, she's very lovely to me :) I don't know if this is actually what you wanted, you wanted some 'hide for the others' story,

I tried a few times, it was really terrible but this was the best. The next will be or 'one of them gets jealous' or that they get attacked. I'll see. I'll try to write better than this... Thanks though. I hope I can finish the next one shot soon.

O btw, the kidnapped story will be more than one chapter I think... I already have some lovely ideas and I don't think it fits in one chapter :3

* * *

Greg was annoyed. Terribly annoyed and frustrated. He hadn't seen Morgan yesterday after she went to a case and he hadn't seen her this shift either! They had shared a few text messages together and he stared at the 'I miss you' messages, the stuff about the case, a 'normal easy one', and the sleep well messages...  
He sighed and put his phone away. That was the last thing he had heard about Morgan. Russell had immediately sent him to a case about a dead old man, keeping spiders in his house. Huge, hairy spiders. Even Brass hadn't liked it. Grissom would've, maybe. Now he hadn't seen Morgan for more than a day... It was stupid, he knew, but he was a bit pissed off. He grabbed his phone again and sent a text message.  
_Morg, where are you? Haven't seen you today :( Wanna see you... xx_  
There was no answer in the next ten minutes, but then suddenly his phone buzzed.  
_Greg, I'll be there soon. Please find me a towel, I'm soaked. I love you. x_  
Greg glanced outside. The rain was terrible. Greg stood up and went looking for a towel for his girlfriend.

'Thank you Greg.' Morgan smiled at him and took the towel. She rubbed her hair and shook it out of her face. She pulled out her jacket and her soaked white shirt clung to her body and you could see her bra and flat stomach. Greg couldn't keep his eyes off her. Greg's breathing was a little faster, he could not help it. He tried to look the other way and sat down at his desk.  
'I really have to walk in this stuff the whole day? Morgan mumbled and looked at Greg. They both thought about the same, exiting thought.  
'I don't mind if you change it here...' Greg said flirting, looking if someone was in the corridor.  
'I have one shirt left here...' Morgan took it and looked if Sara wasn't coming in, it was her office too after all. Then Morgan quickly pulled out the wet shirt and pulled on the other one. Greg thought it was a shame it happened so quickly. He stood up and put on a cd.  
'What are you...' Morgan began.  
'Just putting on some music, I can 'work' better then.' Morgan giggled and blushed when Greg grabbed her waist.  
'Watch out, Greg.' she whispered, a bit afraid about the others.  
'A quick kiss, please.' He pressed his lips on hers, the music drowned out the sounds.  
_'...make another day_  
_I wish it was anyone but me_  
_I could have been anyone you see_  
_She had something breakable just under her skin_

_American girls are weather and noise_  
_Playing the changes for all of the boys_  
_Holding a candle right up to my hands_  
_Making me feel so incredible.'_

They lost them self kissing each other, they didn't hear or see Nick walking in the corridor, coming closer and then standing still. Nick wasn't interesting, they were too obsessed with their own tongues.  
'I KNEW IT!' Nick screamed. Like deers hearing the footstep of a hunter, Greg and Morgan looked up, both blushing like idiots.  
'I knew you were dating. I knew it!' he beamed at them. 'Henry!' he yelled at someone, logically Henry. 'Those 5 dollars are for me!'  
'You had a bet on... us dating?' Greg said surprised, still red.  
'Kinda... Henry said it would happen those days, I had bet you were already dating.'  
'Who is dating?' Ecklie asked, walking to them. Morgan quickly stepped away from Greg.  
'Nobody.' Nick said quickly, winking at Greg and Morgan. 'Just some friends.'

* * *

It was fun to write though! Btw, the song is American Girls from Counting Crows.

I didn't have a quote for this story but I think the song is okay too. Bye!


	3. Tied Together

_Hey guys. New One Shot, actually it'll be two chapters, this is the first and the second is nearly done... This one's for elenp3 who gave me this idea, thank you! I like to write this kind of stories. In this fanfiction there will be no Russell,Sara,Nick,Brass,etc. POV, because the story would be MUCH longer and it is already very long so I'm sorry for that. they will be in next chapter though but all in MorganGreg pov. Have fun!_

* * *

Hands. He felt hands, against his. A tight rope or so, tied the four hands together. Against his back was another back. Against his head another one. They sat on a cold, hard ground. It was a room without windows, there was a painful, white light above them and the walls were gray and cold. He could feel the one who was tied up with him, shivering. He guessed who it was.

'M...Morgan?'

'Greg?'

'O god Morgan, you okay?'

'T-t-think s...so...' Greg closed his eyes for a moment. He was here with Morgan, if this was some guy who liked to torture people, he'd give everything to let Morgan survive.

'What's going to happen, Greg?' Morgans soft, scared voice softly asked.

'I...' He had to tell the truth. 'I think- we're here cause someone wants to torture us.' He felt Morgan shivering again. 'I won't let them do that to you...'

'You can't do anything...'

'How cute! The couple is awake. Well, let's see...' A door which they both hadn't noticed was opened now and a man walked in. Neither Greg or Morgan knew him.

'What. Do. You. Want?' Greg hissed angrily.

'O. Shall I tell you?' The man smiled like the devil at him. 'Well. This is not how you see it in movies, or what your friends tell you. I will, at first, let your friends find me. I will not run away, I won't try to kill them and it's okay I end up in prison. But first... I'd love to see you two suffer. I want you two to get a taste of hell. because that, beautiful young lady, is where I'll see you next.'

_This guy's crazy.._ Greg thought frightened. _That's dangerous... He could kill us without thinking about it..._

'Well...' The man spoke with his terrible, soft, drawling voice again. Something in his voice made Greg very scared but he didn't know what. 'I won't kill you, that's so boring. I want to try some torture ways and I want you to never forget it. I want you to have your most painful time here. I'd love to see you SUFFER. Hm... Let's start with this...' He turned around and walked through the door. Before Greg or Morgan could say anything, he was back again. With two mirrors.

_What the hell..._ Greg thought. What was going on? Was this some kind if stupid nightmare?

The man put one mirror in front of Greg. He saw himself, pale and shivering. He could see the man walking to Morgan, putting the mirror before Morgan and kneeling down in front of her. Greg could see Morgan and the man, he saw Morgan was crying.

'Don't touch her!' Greg screamed. He couldn't do anything, he tried to get rid of the robes but nothing helped... 'DON'T TOUCH HER!'

'You won't command me, little boy. You can't help her. I think you'd love to watch.' The man grabbed a knife. Morgan let out a little scream. Greg couldn't do something better, so he tried to grab Morgans hand. He felt that she tried panicky to grab his hand better. The man grinned, Greg heard tearing, and he knew the man stripped Morgan of her shirt. The man stepped aside so Greg could see Morgan, but Greg closed his eyes.

'Won't you take a look at this beautiful girl?' The man asked. 'I was thinking about... Yeah I'm going to do that too...' He talked to himself. He knelt down at the right side of Morgan. Greg could feel his breath when he lent over them. He knew what he was doing and Greg still kept his eyes closed.

'If you open your eyes now... Than you'll see a wonderful woman, she is nude from above. I think you've imagined this much, didn't you? Why won't you open your eyes? You can see her now. Why won't you? It is real. Open your eyes or I'LL LET YOU FEEL HOW TO OPEN THOSE EYES!' Greg opened his eyes, but before he could see something in the mirror, he kicked at it. The mirror broke in hundreds of little pieces. Most of them felt on Greg's body. He didn't care.

'Why did you do that!' the man exclaimed angrily.

'Haven't you ever heard of privacy?' Greg breathed, trying to ignore the glass piece in his leg which burned. The man knelt down at Greg now, he grabbed his knife and quickly cut a deep wound in Greg's cheek. Greg screamed when he felt the pain. The knife had to have barbs, a normal knife didn't hurt like this.  
'I'll be back in a minute.' The man walked through the door and closed it behind him.  
'Greg why did you do that! Now you're hurt and...' Morgan said quickly.  
'It's your privacy Morgan. I...'  
'I don't care about my privacy right now so PLEASE don't do that again!'  
'If you want so.'  
'And if he... if he hurts me... don't try to save me, don't sacrifice yourself for me, promise me!'  
'Fine...'  
'You don't mean that, do you?'  
'Of course not.' He couldn't help but smile a little, but he quickly stopped that. His cheek hurt to much.

'You're in pain?' Morgan whispered. They were still holding each others hands softly.

'Not much...' Greg wouldn't say how much it did.

'Where?' Morgans voice was concerned. Greg gently squeezed her hand, showing he was okay.

'My cheek... and leg.' Morgan rest her head on his, still shivering softly.

'I'M BACK!' the man ran inside, smiling like a little child with a new toy or an ice cream. The man knelt down again and began to cut the robes. They quickly let each others hand go. The man giggled, stood up and grabbed Greg. He pushed him on his feet and kicked him against the wall. Greg's head began to hurt more than his leg or cheek already did. He moaned softly, he nearly heard Morgan scream at the man.

'You're going with me, little boy.' The man grabbed Greg's shirt and dragged him to the other room. Greg couldn't hear Morgan anymore.

'Fuck you...' Greg mumbled softly, still trying to look sharply. He felt dizzy.

'Your mommy would be angry if she could hear you talking like that.' the man said bored. Now Greg knew what was so scary about the man's voice. He talked about torturing and killing like it was normal, BORING.

He was pushed onto a chair. Greg tried to see something, but he was to dizzy for that.

He heard water splashing. and suddenly a towel on his face. The man pushed it on his nose and mouth. The man started pouring water water over the cloth. Greg tried to breathe, but he couldn't, he had to swallow the water. Water flowed into his mouth, Greg tried to get some air, to find a way to flee the water, the towel... It was like drowning... He couldn't breath anymore, the man had said he wouldn't kill them, but that wasn't true, Greg would die here... He could hear the man grin, it would be the last thing he heard. Suddenly, the towel was gone. Air, as much as he could breathe... Greedily he received breath, his stomach hurt and his head too, but there was air... He was kicked out of the chair and landed hard on the ground. Tiny lights exploded in his head, little stars were dancing before his eyes. He felt warm fluid streaming over his face. His nose... Something was wrong with his nose... It was all he could think, thinking it hurt, it already hurt to lie down here. The man kicked him, grabbed him and pushed him hard against the wall. He punched him in the face, more, Greg screamed at every touch his nose got. The man was razing now, he grabbed the chair that Greg had just sat in a few minutes ago and threw it against him. He slumped to the ground, gasping. The chair had hit his stomach, which already hurt much. The man jumped on him, Greg screamed but also that hurt...  
He felt the terrible hands of the man, he tried to kick, bite, slap, but he couldn't. The water in his stomach was so much, his head, his nose which hurt the most and his leg were too painful.  
The door opened, one moment he saw the room and then he was thrown back into the room.  
The door closed and the man was gone.  
'Greg!' Morgan's voice was the only good thing... Here hands, softly touching him, were the only good feelings.  
'Morgan...' he mumbled and tried to smile. 'M'okay.'  
'No you're not!' her voice hit on. 'What did he do, what...'  
'Dunno an..more.' his voice sounded smothered by the blood in and around his mouth.  
'Your nose...'

'What..do wou see?' he asked and tried to open his eyes. He could, he could open his eyes. Morgan tried to put him against the wall very gently, a very concerned look on her face. She had tried to put on her ripped shirt so she was a little bit more protected. Greg reached his hand to his face and tried to touch his nose, but Morgan took his hand and put it away gently.

'I think it's broken...' she softly said. 'It's not okay, Greg. Please, what happened?'

He tried to explain it. She gasped by everything he said, he didn't want to tell her everything.

'He won't touch you, I'll promise.' Greg felt Morgans head resting on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes for a moment, trying to get some rest. Greg was broken, but he needed to protect Morgan when the man came back for her.

Half an hour later, they both were, how was it possible, fallen asleep, the door made a noise. They both looked up. The man walked in. Greg, feeling stronger after sleeping, tried to sit before Morgan. He looked at the man, who was grinning. He looked at Greg.

'That's a beautiful nose.' He said. 'Let's see...' He took the same knife he had used before out of his pocket.

'Which one of you will suffer now..'

'You won't touch her!' Greg said angrily.

'Take me... just leave him alone!'

'No Morgan...'

'O shut up you annoying people.' the man exclaimed. 'You want to suffer both, you will suffer both.' He pushed Greg away, grabbed Morgan and let her sit in the middle of the room. Greg tried to go to her, but suddenly the man pointed the knife at him.

'You stay there, or I'll kill her.' He quickly tied them and rushed to Morgan.

'Let's see...' He took his knife again.

'Where to begin?'

* * *

_did you enjoyed it? Review please, so I know if you liked it! I have no idea when next chapter will be posted, I hope tomorrow or even tonight but I cannot promise you anything. thanks everybody for the very cute review i already got, they made me smile :D I'm very happy if i can please people with my stories._


	4. Tied Together - 2

**Hey guys, next chapter sorry for waiting... It was busy here. R&R! I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Greg watched Morgan tried to crawl back, but this was impossible.

The pain in his heart was worse than all the others when he saw the fear in Morgan's face. She cried silently and kept her body pressed against the seat as far as possible. The man only chuckled.

'Where to begin...' he repeated. He passed the serrated knife flat along Morgans neck and a fearful squeak escaped from her mouth. Greg tried to think of something to help her, but his mind was one gray blur.

'You are so beautiful.' the man whispered in Morgans ear and she shivered. She closed her eyes and was still crying. Slowly the man pressed the knife against Morgans cheek, the skin pulled together and there was a long, deep cut. Morgan let out a scream and tried to stop it. The man made another cut. Morgan moved her head away so the man couldn't cut but he became so angry that he pushed her hard to the wall.

'If you do that again...' the man whispered. 'I'll kill him.' he pointed at Greg with the knife. Morgan was sobbing, she trembled all over her body and her hands were clenched into anxious fists. The man finished his second cut, which made Morgan scream more and Greg become really angry. He struggled with his ropes and tried to get to Morgan but he could not get up.

'P-p-p-p-please...' Morgan mumbled between her sobbes...

'Be. Quiet.' The man commanded. He was making more cuts in her face and when he was done, he stood up smiling.

'I think it's wonderful.' He rushed to Greg, grabbed him hard at his shirt and dragged him to Morgan. All hurt when he was dragged along the ground and was pulled up roughly.

The man pulled Gregs face a few inches from Morgans cheek.

'You see, boy?' the man took hissing breath. 'You see this... You see what I made in her beautiful cheek?' The man had cut a heart in Morgans cheek. It was like the heart was bleeding; rivulets of blood trickled down her cheek and mingled with Morgan's tears. The man lent forward and kissed the wound. Morgans breathing quickened and she hissed through her teeth. It had to hurt.

Greg felt something cold in his body. It had nothing to do with the pain. It was anger.

'YOU.' He grabbed the man, not thinking about the knife. 'YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING TO ME. EVERYTHING. KILL ME, THROW ME IN A POOL WITH SHARKS, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT DON'T HURT HER. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?' He saw Morgan scare, he knew the man had scared, too. One moment he stared at Greg in surprise, but then he pulled himself.

'Fine.' he said, to Gregs surprise. 'If you want me to only hurt you, that's okay.'

As if they had a perfectly normal conversation the man looked at his watch.  
'But I've only briefly, so we have to hurry.'

'NO GREG DON'T.' Morgan cried, trying to get rid of her ties. 'You only want to be the brave, perfect man but PLEASE don't do this. You don't have to prove yourself to me or something, just please be smart and don't do this Greg, please!' Morgan sobbed irregular.

'I don't do this just to be the hero Morgan, I want you to suffer less!'

'Stop it you stupid love birds. I think this guy is very nice for me... I don't have much time. Come on, little boy, I'm gonna have fun with you.' Morgan screamed something, but Greg was already dragged away. The chair lied on the same place he had done when it had hit Greg.

'Well you'll be jealous at your girlfriend because she has such a beautiful heart on her cheek. I'll give you something else. You'll like it.'

Greg hadn't even tried to get up and now the man knelt down at him. Gregs heart stopped beating for a second when he saw what the man was holding in his hand. A lighter.

'We're going to have some fun with fire.' Without that Greg had noticed he had a kind of phobia of fire developed in the years after his lab had exploded. Just looking at a candle had not scare him and he would not go tremble at cooking or a fire, but bush fires on TV or crime scenes with burning houses or exploded cars gave him nightmares. When he saw the lighters flame, he was scared as hell.

'Please... No...' he whispered terrified.

'O I'd love to hear you beg...' the man chuckled. The man pulled Greg's arm to him and pulled the torn sleeve, dirty and smeared with blood, and brought the lighter closer to the skin. Greg felt the warmth and began to tremble, he squeaked softly and tried to pull himself loose.

'The more you move, the more painful it will be.' Greg suddenly felt the heat on his right arm. It was a small fire but it did terrible pain. His reflexes were thwarted and he started screaming. The man just laughed more, but Greg didn't care.  
"Please stop, do not, please, I'll do anything!' he sobbed. The fire was back. He screamed for help.

'MORGAN!' he screamed, he lost control of his own words. 'MORGAN SAVE ME, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME... NICK! HELP... PLEASE. SARA PLEASE... NO DON'T DO IT PLEASE, KILL ME BUT DON'T...'

'O yes please ask for death...' the man smiled. Greg was so angry, but he had as much power as a newborn baby, he struggled through the pain, but his arm was rough detained. It looked like ages but finally, the man pulled away the lighter.

The man showed no compassion. He grabbed Greg, at his sore arm, and dragged him across the room, pulled open the door and slammed Greg on the ground.

Greg was surprised he wasn't dead yet.

'I'm going to call some people, bye, beautiful lady, bye, little boy.' the man smiled and leaved the room.

Greg stood up, tried to walk to Morgan but nearly felt again. Soft, lovely, wonderful arms caught him.

'No... Greg.. NO why did you do that... Please Greg, what...' Morgan gasped when she saw his arm. Greg swallowed and tried to reach his arm so he could see his arm.

'Don't... look.' Morgan whispered and pulled his head on her shoulder. 'He wrote little boy... how did he write it?' she asked when Greg breathed heavily by hearing this.

'Fire...' he mumbled.

'HE BURNED YOU?'

'Sh... Morgan it's okay... I'm happy you weren't there...'

'You had to promise me you wouldn't save me.' she whispered. She was angry at him, but she wanted to take care for him too.

'Didn't promise that, r'member? Please don't... move. I kinda... like lying here...' He smiled softly and closed his eyes. He tried to ignore the pain.

'How's your cheek?' he mumbled. Morgan hissed softly.

'I think the wound is inflamed... there are also barbs in it... I can't relieve them, but for the rest it goes.'

'I'll kill him.'

'Sure you will. I'll help you.' They both tried to smile. More than half an hour they sat against each other, listening to each other's breath, afraid of what would happen. Greg suddenly noticed that something was wrong. He loosened cautiously and looked at Morgan.  
'Morgan you're all hot!' Her face was sweaty and she shivered softly. He gently laid his intact hand on her forehead. 'Morgan, you've got fever.' he said concerned.

'It's cold...' Of course, she wasn't wearing more than a bit fabric and short pants.

He quickly pulled out his shirt, ignoring the pain it gave when his painful arm hit his nose. He had to remove her own shirt but he didn't care about privacy now. He helped her with his shirt and search for more to warm her. He gently lifted her and laid her down on his lap. He remembered his own mom, taking care for him when he had fever. He stroked her hair and her forehead, her not hurt cheek and her arm.

He watched as she slowly fell asleep, her eyelids flickered a few more times before her breathing was quiet. He felt his love for her more than ever now. He wanted to help her, but what could he do for her? He was afraid for the man, he could come in every moment and punish them again.

_Whatever_, a voice in his head said. _'You're already nearly dead. It doesn't matter._

He heard sounds, but he didn't look up. Screaming, more sounds of slamming doors and sirens. He looked up when he heard a gun shot.

'LVPD!' someone screamed. Greg gently waked Morgan.

'Morgan dear, they're here. They're gonna save us.' Morgan was awake in one second. She was still sweating, but her eyes were strong.

'Thank god.' she whispered and grabbed Gregs hand.

'GREG? MORGAN?' Greg began to cry softly when he recognized the voice.

'NICK! NICK WE'RE HERE! NICK!' Nick, his brother, the best guy in the world. He was there.

'God... GREGGO WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE TALK AGAIN!'

'NICK WE'RE HERE... NICK THIS WAY. PLEASE NICK...' Morgan looked at him when he jumped on his feet. He was unstable and walking was difficult, but finally he came to the door. He began to pound.

"Nick, we're here ..." he said. Yelling did not work anymore. "Nick ..." he whispered.

Someone on the other side of the door.

'I'm here Greg. Everything's going to be fine... I GOT THEM. THEY'RE HERE. Brass, bring a crowbar!' Voices, sounds... Suddenly the door opened.

At exact the same moment Greg fell, but two strong arms caught him.

'Nick...' he whispered. He clung to Nick, sobbing. Nick held him firmly, afraid of what happened to his little brother.

'F*ck Greg... what happened?'

'He wanted to let us taste hell, he said. He wanted to let us suffer. He wanted to be caught at the end. He's crazy. You need to take care of Morgan. She's got fever.' He looked at Nick, who looked aghast at Greg's face and body. Greg rushed to Morgan and the others. He tried to smile at Brass, Sara and Catherine who were.. doing stuff. He had no idea what, he was only focused on Morgan. She grabbed his left arm firmly and put her arm around Brass shoulder.

Greg had no idea what was happening. He just sat there, holding Morgan. She didn't want to leave him. Her father had tried to hug her, but when they broke apart, Morgan quickly sat down next to Greg again. He was okay with it.

People were walking, people were running, talking, thinking. Nick was furious. He'd seen Gregs arm and he went totally angry. The man, Matthew Grunner, was dead. He had killed himself. Nick was angry about that too; he had said he'd love to kill that bastard. Now he was screaming at some guys that they had to wait before they could talk to Greg and Morgan. Russell sat down next to them.

'Hey.' Morgan said weakly.

'Hey.' Russell said back. 'I... I don't know what you've been through, I'll never know exactly. You won't have to tell it now. We need you to go to the hospital. Morgan, they have some antibiotics for your wound and you need rest and other medications. Greg, you're nose needs some work, your leg needs to be wrapped after disinfection and all your bruises and your arm needs it all too.' He took a deep breath. 'You've been so strong and brave and... I really don't know what I can do for you...'

'It's okay, DB.' Greg smiled. 'You've already done the best. Thank you so much.'

When they had some privacy, Greg lied back. He had closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt soft lips touching his. A delicious tingling spread over his body.

'Thank you.' Morgan whispered. He didn't care his nose was broken or that he was still bleeding, he kissed her back firmly and she put her arms around his neck.

'You were worth it.' he whispered and lent over for another, loving kiss.

* * *

**Hehehe :3 I love Morganders, did I say that before? Sure. O damn I still have to find a quote for this one... Here he is: **_Woman and men of retiring timidity are cowardly only in dangers which affect themselves, but the first to rescue when others are in danger. _**Next story will be jealousy! (:**


	5. Jealous

_Hi guys, new one shot! This is the jealous story for Lotuslita, sorry it took so long!_

_I don't know if you can call these one shots, they are long -.-_

_Whatever, thanks to Quentasia for beta'ing this one; GSRLOVES is very busy and I didn't want to give her more work than she already has. Quentasia, you are great, you've been through some sh*t and you did it GREAT! people, read her story/stories, she deserves it :)_

So... r&r! Hope you like it!

* * *

A beautiful girl ran to Greg and hugged him. She buried her face into Greg's chest. Greg hugged her back and the girl lifted her feet a little. Morgan didn't know her, but she could see she was beautiful. She saw the girl smiling at Greg and grabbing his arm, before kissing him on his cheek… or was it his mouth?  
Why was she even looking at this? If this was Greg's girlfriend, whatever. She wasn't dating him so he could date anybody he wanted.  
She turned around and nearly ran back to the office, wishing it was the end of shift.

'Have you seen Greg?' Morgan asked Sara the next day. She tried to act normal, but maybe her voice sounded a bit annoyed. Sara didn't notice.  
'He called off today, he had stuff to do and that he have enough days off to cover it.' Sara said. Morgan sighed. His girlfriend.  
'Okay, I'll have to do this case on my own then.' she said, faking a smile. Sara smiled back.  
'Good luck!'  
'I'm gonna need it...' Morgan mumbled when Sara left and she sighed again.

Morgan couldn't keep her mind on her work; she constantly thought about Greg. She wanted him to be there, but if he was, she would ignore him anyway. The day was long and all went slowly. She felt sick of herself; she was acting like a teenage girl. She yawned and closed her locker. Her day had ended. She left the office and walked to her car, she didn't want to talk to anyone. While driving away, she quickly looked into the mirror of her car and saw a face she thought wasn't beautiful, but it was. All those flirts, all those breakfasts together which she saw as dates, were nothing. She had made that kiss between Greg and that ** worse in her head, seeing them kissing passionately so there was no option they had kissed on the cheek and when driving home. Morgan had no idea it had only been a kiss on each other's' cheek. But if she knew, would she be thinking differently?

Morgan had showered and eaten but it was like she was in a dream. Gazing into the air, thinking about Greg and nothing. She lied down in her bed, trying to sleep. But of course, images of Greg kissing that girl, lifting her and carrying her to his bed made her feel worse. She was such a stupid girl. How could she ever have thought of Greg would fall for such a stupid girl like her when there was a girl like that around? She sighed and turned around, closing her eyes. After half an hour, she was done with it. She grabbed her iPod, her headphones and searched for a story she used to listen to when she was a teenager and she couldn't sleep. This helped. She listened to the voice, and cried without noticing. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

'Hey Morgan!' Morgan gave glared at him and Greg lifted one of his eyebrows.  
'You look tired, are you okay?' he asked concerned. She didn't answer but looked at his face.  
'You look tired too.' she said shortly and took a mouthful of her coffee.  
'Couldn't sleep very well.' he said, sighing.  
'Sure you didn't. You had a really hot night with your girlfriend.' she blurted out. She turned red immediately and stared at the ground.  
'I beg your pardon?' Greg said surprised.  
'Nothing.'  
'I heard you. What did that mean?'  
'Nothing!' Morgan jumped up and ran away, sniffing. She was so stupid!  
'Morgan Brody!' when she was in an empty corridor, she had leant against a wall to think about her stupidness, but Greg had followed her.  
'Why did you say that? Why did you say I had a girlfriend?'  
'I saw her.' Morgan said looking angrily at him. She wouldn't show her feelings, she would rather lie.  
'Who do you mean?' he asked frowning and a bit angry.  
'Oh so you have more!' her voice hit on.  
'No! And why do you even care?'  
'Because...' Morgan knew she was in real trouble now, but she couldn't commit her feelings. 'Because I saw you yesterday with that girl and she was so beautiful I couldn't believe someone as beautiful as that was your girlfriend.' She nearly believed it herself.  
'Av gudene! Du er korrupte!' Morgan was surprised for a moment when Greg suddenly screamed Norwegian. Greg hadn't noticed he had talked another language, but he continued in English. 'So I can't get a beautiful girl? And who do you mean with 'her'? As I said, I don't have a girlfriend!' he looked furious.  
'So you have more girls. You're just a player, having a lot of one night stands and forgetting girls like they're nothing.'  
'I am not. How could you see me like that?'  
'Because of that girl yesterday!'  
'Oh!' Greg yelled suddenly. 'The one that's not my girlfriend!'  
'As I said, you are a player then, bringing girls in your bed for your own pleasure. I thought I knew you.' Greg looked still furious and they both didn't even notice they were standing only an inch apart and staring in each other's eyes with a lot of emotion.  
'Jeg trodde jeg kjente deg...'  
'Greg, STOP talking Norwegian. You're more stupid when you do that than you are when you don't.' Morgan had no idea why she was saying this, why she was so angry at him, why she hurt him like that. She had tears in her eyes, for reasons she didn't know either. Greg had tears too and she stared at them.  
'I said…' Greg's voice was totally different now, soft and trembling. 'I said that I thought I knew you. But I think I saw you wrong. I always thought you were a clever girl, and I thought I have told you nearly every day. So if I did have a girlfriend, why shouldn't I have told you? But as you said, I'm too stupid and ugly for beautiful girls. Don't be afraid. I'll never have a girl.'  
He turned around and walked through the corridor with determination. He walked around the corner and was gone. When she was alone, Morgan burst into tears and slid down the wall. What had she done? Tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped on the floor. What had she done?

Two grumpy faces in the break room. Four red puffy eyes of people who didn't look at each other.  
Two people who said not a word. Two people who were broken inside. Everybody was talking and laughing, but both Greg and Morgan, sitting as far apart as possible, were silent.  
Greg had his hands folded as if he was praying and was staring at nothing in particular.  
Morgan sat on the couch and had drawn her legs to her chest. Her arms were around them and in her hands she held a cup of coffee. She didn't want to look at Greg but she sat with her face towards him. Many a time she slid her gaze back to him. Once, they looked at each other by mistake and they quickly looked away again. Morgan thought their friendship would never be the same again. She had totally destroyed it. And the hope he would fall for her and be her boyfriend had gone...

She was very upset as always when she looked at him, he made her heart leap and she felt a cold inside, but the warmth of her coffee slid over her.  
'You okay?' someone asked and Morgan nearly dropped her coffee. She let out a little squeak.  
'Uh… yeah. I think so.' she mumbled at Finn.  
'I don't.' Finn said dryly. Morgan didn't answer. 'You had a fight with Greg?'  
Morgan looked at her dumbfounded. 'How… what-' she stuttered  
'Well...' Finn looked at both Greg and Morgan. 'I am a CSI after all and if you look closely, it's not very hard after all.' Morgan wasn't happy with that answer so Finn continued. 'You look like crap and so does Greg. You are sitting as far apart as this room will let you and…' she sighed. 'I heard some Norwegian screams and I thought it had to be Greg because nobody can speak Norwegian as sexy as he can.' Morgan normally would've smiled or blushed, but now, she just turned slightly pink.  
'You… you heard where we were talking about?'  
'No. Do you have a relationship with him?'  
'No. We'll never have.' Morgan jumped up. 'I have to go now.'  
She didn't notice Greg looking at her when she walked away. He slowly got to his feet and slowly followed her.

_xxx_

Morgan grabbed her chair in the office, which she shared with Sara and Greg, and had nearly sat down when the door flew open and Greg stepped in. He slammed the door behind him.  
'What do you want from me?' she asked annoyed.  
'Morgan, we need to talk. We have to solve cases together, we have to share this office, we can't keep walking away for each other.' Greg said and looked at her. She looked back and still felt that wonderful feeling. He was so… No Morgan, shut up.  
'Talk.' she said and folded her arms.  
'I know it won't make a difference, but I want you to know this; I don't have a girlfriend the girl you saw with me, it's Nora. She's my niece.'  
'Your w-what?'  
'My niece.' He looked at her. 'And I just want you to know that… I don't have a girlfriend, and I won't get one either.'  
'Because?'  
'Because I know what you said is true. I am too ugly and stupid for girls like y… beautiful girls.' Greg turned red, but he also looked very sad and sighed heavily. 'I hope you believe me.' Morgan's anger had gone and she now thought back to their fight. She had said terrible things. Could she say sorry? She opened her mouth to do that, but her words changed on their way.  
'Why do you want me to believe you?' They only stood a few inches apart and mouth felt dry from nerves.  
'Because I...' Greg swallowed. 'I don't want you to see me like someone I'm not.' Morgan wanted to lift her arm and stroke his cheek, saying she was so sorry, but his phone rang. Greg turned red and grabbed his phone.  
'Greg.' he said and swallowed. 'Hei Nora.' Morgan turned red, she had been the most stupid girl on earth, and that said something.  
'Kan du ikke finne en taxi?' he said and Morgan looked at him a bit surprised, like Finn said, he could talk Norwegian very well and yes, it was sexy.  
'Ok, jeg skal gi deg et løft.' he said and sighed. She had no idea what was going on.  
'Nei, ikke vær. Jeg ser deg. Bye Nora.' He put his phone back in his pocket and looked rather apologetic to Morgan. 'I'm sorry. I have to go. My… my aunt is ill and Nora needs to go to her. Nora used to live in Norway and my aunt is in Las Vegas, but when my aunt, her mother, got ill, Nora had to come to here. But she doesn't have a car or much money, so she's staying at a hotel until her mother is better again. She needs to go and see her now, they're going to decide if she can go home again.' Morgan felt terrible. How could she have been such stupid girl when Greg and his niece were in this kind of pain? How could she hurt Greg when he was hurt already?  
'Greg, I'm so sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean it, I was just so upset and stupid and I didn't know you were in this kind of trouble, if you had told me I would have understood but I was so upset when I saw you with.. Nora, I thought… But that was stupid and Greg, I am really sorry and I don't know how to say this but I am sorry and...'  
'Morgan! Stop it! You're rambling!' A soft chuckle escaped from Greg's mouth and Morgan felt really warm. 'You've said you are sorry a hundred times in one sentence, I think it's a record.'  
'You… you aren't angry?' Morgan said surprised.  
'No. I know how you had to be feeling and I should have told you.' Greg lent forward and kissed Morgan softly on her cheek. It was only a kiss on her cheek, but Morgan's heart exploded. She felt his touch on her skin and it was perfect. Tingling spread all over her body, she began to blush darkly.  
'I'll see you.' he softly whispered in her ear and he left the office. Morgan stared at nothing, still flabbergasted about what happened a few seconds ago. She lifted her hand and touched the place Greg had kissed her. Wow. It had been amazing.

'Morgan? What are you doing here?' Greg asked smiling at her.  
'I… I wanted to ask you if your aunt could go home.'  
'Actually... Yes!' Greg smiled and Morgan did too. 'But...' he looked at her face. 'There is something more why you are here.' he said with a grin.  
'Actually… yes.' Morgan stepped into his hall. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on his mouth. His answer to the kissing was a soft moan and closing the door behind her.  
'Something is wrong.' he mumbled and broke apart from her. Morgan looked at him with angst.  
'What? I want you, I… I need you.'  
'You said I could never have any beautiful girl. So that… that means this is just a one night stand for you?' She chuckled, and so did he.  
'If you're good, I don't think you'll get rid of me too soon.'  
'I think I don't mind I am very good then...' Greg kissed her and they walked to his couch. They fell down on it, while kissing with soft moans. Morgan leaned over him and kissed him again. She gently pressed her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly. They had a wonderful French kiss and Morgan began to loosen the buttons of Greg's shirt. They both couldn't imagine the fight they had had earlier. They didn't think about it either. She felt his hands around her waist and one hand softly slipped on her back.  
'Morgan...' Greg mumbled in a kiss.  
'Hm…?'  
'I- I want to say I love you.' Morgan felt perfect when she softly kissed Greg full on his mouth.  
'I love you too Greg. I know it.'

* * *

**Norwegian text translation:**

For the ones who can't speak Norwegian:

'Av gudene! Du er korrupte!' = 'With god! You are wicked!'

'Jeg trodde jeg kjente deg...' = I thought_ I _knew you.'

Hei Nora.' = 'Hi Nora.'

'Kan du ikke finne en taxi?' = 'Can't you find a taxi?'

'Ok, jeg skal gi deg et løft.' = Okay, I'll give you a lift.'

'Nei, ikke vær. Jeg ser deg. Bye Nora.' = 'No, don't be. _(she said sorry)_See you. Bye, Nora.'

Jævla = _i think i didn't use it in this story, but I use it in others. It means something like 'damn', If you want to know :)_

Thanks to my friend who can speak Norwegian perfectly, she isn't on this site.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading! Sorry, the end is a bit shortened, so they suddenly aren't angry... but I think I don't mind gehe. _

_That review button is made to be used, so do that please, I really want to know what you think and prompts are never enough! I love them and reviews too of course!_


	6. It was a hickey that made him think

**New chapter! This one's for Julia, hiding hickeys. it isn't what you expected... -.- Next chapter will be BETTER. More prompts please! I'm working with a list, so next one will be an outcome for Skin in the Game 3**

**For the ones who didn't read it yet, please also read 'Why is my mind so empty?'. Only a prologue now but the rest is coming soon. It's a Greg, Nick and Morgan story.**

**Love the idea. R&R.**

* * *

'Wake up.'  
'No...'  
'Come on Greg, you have to.'  
'Hmpf.'  
Morgan rolled her eyes and sighed. She lent over Greg and kissed his cheek.  
'Sleepy head. I'll make dinner this time, but you'll have to be out of that bed in ten, otherwise I'll kill you.' She grinned and left the room. She could hear a tired scream.  
'It would be a nice next crime scene!' She giggled and started to make dinner. Greg had been tired the whole week, he had been out of bed very early and went to bed very late. He had been so busy trying to hide their relationship and trying to keep up with work that he was exhausted.  
Ten minutes later, she was just about to put the pizzas on the plates when she felt arms around her waist from behind and a lovely smell greeted her. Greg smelled her hair and kissed her on her head.  
'I love you.' he whispered. She melted inside and turned around, smiling and kissed him. He grinned, and softly pressed his lips on hers and they lost track of time.  
'We really need to go to work.' Morgan sighed, grabbed a pizza slice, just like Greg, they began to eat quickly.

'Hey Hodges, have you finished with the liquid I brought you?' Morgan asked. Hodges nodded and searched for the results.  
'Here, its poison, just like you thought.' He handed her the paper.  
'What kind of poison?' she glanced at the results and looked up at Hodges again.  
'Strychnine. It is very difficult to dissolve in water, but she managed.'  
How?' Morgan asked curiously.  
'You can dissolve it in chloroform and ethanol. Nick said there were whiskey bottles at the crime scene.'  
'So the Strychnine is dissolved in the ethanol from the whiskey.' Morgan said and Hodges nodded.  
'Yes, and the-' he stopped talking and frowned. He looked at something on her neck.  
'What's that?' he asked, making Morgan look at him surprised.  
'What's what?' she said, frowning too.  
'A bruise or something on your neck... Does it hurt?' Morgan automatically put a hand to her neck and felt it, she could feel a bruise. But she couldn't think of anything she did that could have made it.  
'I have no idea what happened!' She said. 'Well, maybe it was this thing it la- oh!' She suddenly knew what had caused it and she turned red immediately. She tried to hide that and swallowed.  
'What?'  
'O, I- I eh... a coat hanger fell on my shoulder yesterday, that will be how I got the bruise. Thanks for the result!' She quickly left the room, leaving Hodges with a look of surprise on his face.

'Greg, I need to talk to you.' Morgan said. She walked in and closed the door quickly. Greg looked up from his work, smiling at his girlfriend. A tired smile.  
'What's wrong, sweetie?' Morgan pointed at her neck.  
'A hickey.' she said in a whisper. 'Hodges noticed it, I told him something about a coat hanger but I don't think he believed it.'  
'Damn.' Greg jumped up and looked at it. 'Did you bring a scarf with you?'  
'No...' Morgan mumbled softly. 'I don't know what to do.'  
'Well, there are ways to hide a hickey, but we need time and badly... We need time we don't have.' They looked into each other's eyes and began to laugh at the same time, despite the situation.  
'I think it is time to tell the others about us.' Greg said in one breath.  
'What?' Morgan stared at him, shocked.  
'We can't go on like this forever, who knows what will happen!'  
'But my dad...'  
'We'll talk to Russell first, okay? He can decide if we go on different shifts. Then we can tell your father.'  
Morgan sighed deeply.  
'It's gonna be okay sweetie, so if I am gonna be fired... my work is less important than you.'  
'I thought your work meant everything to you!' she gasped.  
'That'll mean you're more than everything for me, right?' Greg said. Morgan's mouth fell open. Greg didn't look at her, with red cheeks, he opened the door.  
'Come on.' he said softly. 'Let's go.'

* * *

**That was some cute thing he said to her...See you!**


	7. Skin in the Game

_Hey,_

_This is outcome for skin in the game, dunno if you like it, I just wanted to have a 'hurt Greg' story... Kinda sad story, so next will be a funny one, I already have something in my mind... It'll be a surprise, I'll only say it's going to be funny (i hope so)_

_Next is also no prompt from one of yours, it'll be 'my own'. Please send me more prompts, I'm nearly fresh out!_

* * *

He couldn't sit down. He just couldn't relax. He was pacing up and down while waiting for the DNA results.  
It was Hodges lab but Greg had yelled at him that he had to leave him alone. He felt sorry for him, deep inside. Very deep inside. He was busier with what was happening. Morgan. Where was she? They had found some DNA and now the computer was running through the database.  
Waiting for that one sound... The sound of the computer telling him there were results.  
He sighed and he drummed with his fingers on the table. The computer still didn't say a thing. Minutes of silence. Nothing. He couldn't take it anymore, he let out a scream of frustration and slammed his both hands on the table.  
'OH COME ON!' he yelled at the computer.  
Nothing...  
'Sanders?'  
'What?!' Greg turned around, still angry. 'Oh... I'm sorry Brass.' Greg sighed deeply, he had yelled at his superior. Brass smiled sadly.  
'Don't apologize Greg, I know how you're feeling.' Brass grabbed a chair and Greg sat down, even though he didn't want to.  
'No, you'll feel worse than I do. You're afraid of... losing your daughter and I... Morgan's only my colleague.' mumbled Greg. Brass looked into Greg's eyes and slowly shook his head.  
'I think Morgan's more than just a colleague for you, right?' Greg turned red.  
'If you mean we're in a relationship... that's not true, I just-'  
'I've worked with CSI's for a long time Greg, I see those things.' Greg swallowed.  
Suddenly a soft sound. A peep. Greg jumped up, so quickly the chair fell on the ground and Greg nearly lost his balance.  
'R-r-esults!' Greg gasped and ran to the computer. His fingers trembled when he opened the file. Brass stood beside him, as nervous as Greg.  
They didn't care about a name, they just stared at the man, knowing it was the one who caused all their trouble.  
'Search for if he is the owner of a black van!' Brass said, nervous and excited. He pulled out his phone and called Russell while Greg rapidly started typing. His hands were still trembling and he frowned.  
'He has one! Exactly the one Morgan stepped in!' Greg sighed heavily and looked at Brass.  
'I'm going with you.'  
'You sure you can handle...'  
'If there is one guy in this place who wouldn't be allowed to go, it would be you or Ecklie, not me.' Greg looked nearly begging at Brass, who swallowed and nodded.  
'Russell has already called LVPD team. You can go with Nick.'  
Greg closed his eyes, sighed heavily and nodded. 'Thank you.' He quickly turned around and ran away.

'LVPD! THIS IS LVPD!' Russell was the first one who ran inside, closely followed by Greg and Brass. Brass looked around. He slammed one door open with his elbow. Empty.  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise.  
'*** SHUT THE...' Greg immediately ran toward the sound, his gun ready. This frightened the others; Greg wasn't the guy who liked to use a gun. He now looked like he could kill easily. They followed him.

Greg looked around and his eyes met Ecklie's.  
'You can go first.' Ecklie said, nodding nervously at Greg. 'I trust you.'  
Greg took a deep breath and opened the door.  
The man they had seen on the picture looked up, holding a gun in his hands. Morgan was curled on the floor. Greg didn't look at her because he had to focus on the man, but also because he had seen in one second her eyes were closed...  
'Drop the weapon!' The man didn't.  
'We shoot if you don't drop the gun.'  
'I want to see blood!' The man pointed the gun at Greg.  
'Stop it!' someone screamed, but the man pulled the trigger.  
A shot, screams and another shot. For one moment nobody moved. The next moment both Greg and the man fell on the ground. Nick screamed, but Greg moved. He crawled to Morgan. Throwing away his gun, he grabbed Morgan's soft cheek.  
'Morgan! Morgan wake up! Please...' All he noticed was Ecklie kneeling down in front of him. The others, searching for Brass' daughter, it didn't make any sense.  
'Greg are you hurt?' Ecklie asked, trying to look to his daughter and Greg at the same time.  
'It's just my arm, it's not bad I swear!' Greg said.  
'Morgan!' he breathed, putting his finger on Morgan's neck, searching for a pulse.  
'She's alive!' he screamed. 'SOMEONE F*CKING CALL AN AMBULANCE!'  
'We already did!' Someone said. More screams and voices, but Greg didn't care.  
'Greg.' Ecklie said. Greg looked up, looking into Ecklie's eyes. No words. What should they say? They didn't know. They just, looked.  
'I'm sorry.' Greg mumbled. He turned to see Morgan's face. He tried to find any wounds. She was only wearing the blue dress. No jacket, no shoes. There was blood in her hair... Ecklie cursed, stroking Morgan's cheek. The ambulance came, Greg wanted to go with Morgan but Ecklie already followed. Nick held Greg back and made sure he would go with another ambulance for his arm.  
'She's gonna be alright Greggo.'  
'I know Nick, I know... How about Brass?'  
'His daughter is okay, she was bounded but nothing bad happened with her.'  
'Thank God.' Greg mumbled and he leaned against Nicks shoulder.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Review please, sorry Morgan didn't woke up, I had two versions of this story (this one and one Morgan woke up) but this one was better._

_Love you for reading this :3_


	8. Bored isn't that bad

_Okay this is some one shot (short) I wrote today, don't know if the English is good, sorry for that._

_Hope you like it. R&R and thank you so much for the reviews I already got; they are so cute and funny :3_

_I love it you like it (:_

* * *

'Guys, I am bored!' Greg said and threw his pen on the table. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

'We know Greg, you already said that sixteen times or so.' Sara mumbled, writing further.

'So that'll mean I really am bored, right?' grinned Greg.

'It's kinda annoying because we are all bored, Greggo.' Nick looked at his friend and gave him a teasing smile.

'Shut up, I know it's annoying.' Greg mumbled back and it was quiet for a while.

Morgan hadn't said something for a while and she was also bored, this work was... not interesting and it looked like they wouldn't finish this in a year.

'I know I should do this work but... I just can't see one more letter.' she sighed and also stopped writing. Nick looked at her, nodded and stopped too.

'What to do?' Greg said, which made Sara sigh and stop working.

'No idea.'

'But...'

'You're not a child, Greg, think of something for yourself.'

'I can't, you're better in that. No inspiration today.'

Silence, there was nobody who said a word or looked at each other, they just stared at the pile of documents they still had to finish.

Greg sighed and began to work again, just because he had nothing else to do. Ten minutes with nothing fun to do. He closed his eyes and threw is pen on the table, again.

'I am bor-'

'We know you're bored!'

'Sorry but I just am.' Greg said annoyed. 'Think of something, anything to do.'

'Well if you're bored,' Morgan said without even thinking about it, 'than you should kiss me.' She wrote some more words.

Suddenly, her face was lifted by someones hand and before she could see something, she felt strong lips on hers. She automatically closed her eyes when she felt that perfect, wonderful feeling. They broke apart, Greg looked at her.

'That was a good idea.' He looked a little bit shy when he walked to the door.

'I'm gonna get some coffee. Someone?'

Nick just stared at Greg and Sara smiled widely at Morgan.

Morgan sat there, with open mouth and stared into the distance.

'Wow...' she said softly and turned red.

Greg was still in the break room when Morgan received a message.

_'That was... perfect. You'd mind to repeat that? Or do I have to be bored for that again?'_


	9. That's cute

Hey guys sorry for long waiting, short one but fun!

_Disclaimer: Badly enough I don't own CSI, I'd love to._

**I am eagerly begging you for prompts. I want you to be happy with my Morgan/Greg stories but you have to tell me what you want!  
Review or PM me with your ideas.** **Y'know, I really don't know what you want. More dramatic, more romantic, more making out, more fun, more angst, more avidity... Tell me!**

Have fun reading this one :D Elenp3 came with the idea of Morgan walking in while Greg's changing, there you go:

**R&R!**

* * *

'Oh, sorry, I'll leave.' Morgan turned red.

She was momentarily distracted by his body, muscled and slender, he only wore an undershirt. Greg gave her a smile to tell her it was okay.

'I did some more embarrassing things in this building than changing in front of you.' He gave her a 'don't-you-dare-to-ask-more-about-that'-look which made her smile.

'Interesting.' she teasingly said to him. She tried to find a reason to look at his body without looking weird, but she couldn't find any.

'So, you came here for...?' Greg asked. He grabbed the bottom of his undershirt.

_Please take it off, please, Greg, take it off..._ Morgan thought, but then remembered he just asked her something.

'Yes, uh-...' A few minutes ago, she had found the courage to go to him and ask if he'd like to grab breakfast after shift, but she was a little bit confused right now.

'I was thinking about, you know... maybe we could grab some breakfast after shift.' she quickly said and knew her cheeks and ears were red. Greg took of his shirt and

Morgan tried to hide her excited look. She kept looking at his chest while he searched for his good shirt.

'I'd love to.' he answered. He gave her one of his cute smiles. How was she even surviving this? He was so sweet! Ohh and his body...

She had not dared to dream about it being like this. 'There is no harm in a little date now and again, right?' teased Greg.

He saw her glance. He also looked at his own chest.

'Where are you looking at? Do I look alien or-?' Morgan could have hit herself. Her whole face became red and she couldn't find a good answer.

'No you're not, of course you're not alien.' mumbled Morgan._ Good one Brody, that was great. Loser._

'This is kinda... weird.' Greg chuckled.

'You'd say that.' Morgan nodded, faking a smile. 'I'll go and finish some work, you pick me up when you're done?' she asked.

'Okay, I only have to see Hodges for a minute, that's all.'

'Good!' Morgan hesitated, glanced at Greg's face and then sighed. 'Well.. see you!' Greg smiled.

'See you in ten.' he said.

* * *

Do you want me to write about their date too? Thanks for reading.


	10. Call me Conrad

_Okay hey guys, I thought of this prompt today and I immediately stopped learning my maths test (which is very bad, I agree). I had to write it._

_I know I made Ecklie a bit OOC, but I think this is a good idea._

_I never thought Ecklie was a nice character until Morgan came in the series and he became a little bit more human. Maybe he is OOC, but I think the end will make things better. Hope you enjoy it :D_

_R&R_

* * *

Morgan took a deep breath. The cold wind was blowing her hair around her face. Her boots were wet and her head was covered with little snowflakes. Was she sure she was going to do this? She didn't know if she dared to put her finger on that little button; but she couldn't walk around without telling her father...

She took another, deep breath and rang. She had to wait for a minute, shivering slightly, but then the door opened and her father stood in front of her.

'Hey love, what're you doing here?' he asked. Morgan hesitated.

'Uh... Well, there is something I have to eh- tell you.' she softly said.

'Okay... Is it... good news?' he asked. Morgan shrugged.

'I think its great... but I don't know if you think about that the same...'

'Come in, we don't want you to freeze.'

'So, what's that news?' Morgan slipped her finger through the handle from the cup of coffee she just got and warmed her cold, trembling fingers.

'I...' She had to say it now. Now.

'I'm dating Greg.'

'WHAT?!' Her father almost knocked over the table when he jumped on his feet. Morgan had been afraid for something like this.

'Dad, stay cal-'

'I am not staying calm!' he screamed. Morgan stood up, not knowing what to do, but she was going to protect Greg.

'What's wrong with him, dad? Why do you have to react like this?!'

'What's wrong with him? Everything!' He started pacing up and down the room, waving his hands angrily around while starting a list of things that were wrong with Greg.

'Sanders is just like a kid, when he was a lab tech, he used to dance around with loud music and nearly destroying evidence!'

'Dad, he isn't like that anymore!' exclaimed Morgan.

'Well he is worse then!' he yelled. 'Sanders is trying to be professional, but when he happens to know the victim he cries and yells and... when you were in that helicopter he screamed at a victim and knocked over chairs and nearly punched some officers!'

'Everybody overreacts, you did too when I was kidnapped and when I was shot and Brass did too when his daughter nearly killed him! We all do! And this shows that Greg already felt something for me before we started dating!' Morgan didn't like the fact her father said 'Sanders' and he was being so rude.

'When did you even start dating?' Her father stopped pacing and stared at her angrily.

Morgan bowed her head and didn't answer.

'Answer me Morgan!'

'After the kidnapping, the first shift I... I couldn't handle it anymore and started crying. He was there for me the whole time and after shift... we... we talked a lot and-'

'You weren't even ready for a crime scene? But a few days after someone nearly raped you you go to bed with some stupid guy-!'

'SHUT UP DAD!' Morgan screamed. She was nearly crying. Her dad, to her surprise, stopped. But she knew she had gone too far.

'I'm sorry...' Morgan whispered.

'Go away.'

'But-'

'Leave. Just leave this place! Go outta my house, I don't want to see you here again. You don't even listen to me. After all those things I did for you, I nearly killed myself for you, and this is my reward?'

'Dad-'

'Don't Morgan! DON'T! Get. Out. I think I put you or Sanders on day shift so you'll not share any cases together. ANY!'

'You don't have the permission to-'

'I'll get it some way. Now. Get. Out!'

Greg and Morgan were meeting in the park to take a walk in the snow. He knew her perfectly well, so when he saw her running to him, he knew something was wrong.

'Morgs, what's up sweetie?' he asked. She immediately put her arms around his neck and began to cry. She pressed herself against him.

'Greg...' she sobbed.

'Hey, love, what happened?' he asked. He hugged her but had no idea why she was crying. He loved her hair, the snow on it, her face, everything. He wanted her to be happy.

'My dad...' she said with a high voice. 'I told him about... u-u-us and he... he-He became angry and shouted at me that you-you weren't good en-en-enough and... He didn't want to s-s-see me ag-ain.' Greg closed his eyes, hugging his girlfriend tightly.

'O Morgan...' He lifted her chin and pressed his forehead against hers. 'It's gonna be okay, I promise.'

'No, it's not...' she whispered. Their noses nearly touched. Greg gently wiped away some tears and stroked her cheek with his hand. 'I know how your father is... He's always very aggressive when it is about you. He wants you to have the best and I think he wouldn't even be happy if you'd marry a hot, rich prince who first killed six dragons before he kissed you out of your long sleep.'

Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

'You're crazy, you know that?' Greg smiled at her, the smile she loved so much. 'But... He's trying to put us on different shifts, he said he'll get the permission... I'm afraid, Greg.' Greg swallowed.

'I think Russell can do something about that.' Greg finally pressed his lips gently on Morgan's. She kissed him back.

'Thank you, Greg...'

'It's okay.'

It was already a bit dark when they were taking their walk. Morgan felt, despite of her father, good. She was holding Greg's hand and she was wearing a nice, warm clothes. She walked close to Greg and they were watching the snow gently falling down. There was a woman walking with a dog and a man sitting alone on a bench.

'You're okay?' Greg asked her. She could hear he was concerned, which was cute.

'Yes... Just think it's strange my father acts like this... I thought he did love me, but-'

Greg stopped her, stepped in front of her, took her shoulders and looked deep in her eyes.

'Your father loves you and that's why he acts like this. He wants you to have the best! It's because of me. I was stupid when I was a lab tech. I hate it I have shown that part of me... People like Nick and Sara are so nice to forgive me and only look at how I am now. But Grissom... your father, those just... don't forget that. It's my fault, Morgan.' He looked sad, but Morgan shook her head.

'It's not yours. It's not mine It's my father's.' They both suddenly heard a man's voice.

'That's true.'

Greg turned around and saw Ecklie standing behind him. He had been the man sitting on the bench.

'I am sorry Morgan. When you... When I kicked me out of my house... I suddenly realized how stupid I've been. I know you're smart enough yourself to see if someone's bad for you... And all those things I said about you...' He gave Greg an apologetic glance. Greg swallowed, not knowing how to handle this. 'I didn't mean those things, Sand- Greg. My daughter deserves the best man in the world, and-'

'And I already found that one.' Morgan whispered. She softly squeezed Greg's hand.

'I'll do anything for her, I promise, Sir.' Ecklie suddenly put his arm on Greg's shoulder.

'Call me Conrad.'

* * *

_Thanks :3_

_Keep reviewing! I love the reviews I already got, they are so cute :D_

_I'm begging you for more prompts, next one will be Greg saving Morgan's live! Found it awesome :D_


	11. You are worth dying for

_Hey there, I forgot my laptop charger Wednesday so that's why I didn't post this earlier... _

_This one is for __**KatieAmyPond**__, who had the idea of Greg saving Morgan's life. _

_I don't know if this is exactly what you wanted, but okay... _

_Next one is for KatieAmyPond, MyWarIsAlreadyWon, nadia, and Aa - MamaBirdCat who wanted to have a story about their date!_

_R&R I already got SO MUCH REVIEWS UGH NEVER EXPECTED THAT. _

* * *

'Sir, just back off! Sir, stop it!' Brass pushed the man back, far away from the Crime scene tape. The man tried to come closer. Brass grabbed his gun and the huge crowd of people who were watching the CSI's investigating the crime scene quickly took a huge step back.  
'I'M GONNA KILL YOU BLONDIE! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN DEAD, LYING ON THE GROUND, B***!' The man shouted. In one move Greg seized his gun, which he was always carrying after Morgan's abduction, and pointed it at the man. Now he was looking at two men holding guns.  
'Don't! Greg...' begged Morgan softly. Greg ignored her.  
'Get him out of here.' Brass grumbled. Two officers dived underneath the tape and grabbed the incensed man.  
'Morgan pushed Greg's arm down.  
'Don't...' she whispered. Greg turned his head quickly to Morgan, still with a strong look. Then he sighed and put his gun back in its holster.  
'What's wrong with you these days?' she asked him. She tried to forget the man. She looked at Brass for a moment. He was trying to get all the people away from the crime scene and she turned back to Greg. She knelt at the blond girl, around her age, with blood all over her body.  
'You didn't hear what he said? He said he was gonna kill you.' grumbled Greg wit a tortured glance at the crowd.  
'Of course I heard it, but you don't have to point a gun at him. Brass was already doing that, by the way.'  
Greg let out a snarl.  
'You won't understand anyway. Let's go back to the victim.'

Greg just finished his shift, he was at the lockers. He sat on the bench, his head in his hands and he was staring at the ground. Morgan came walking in.  
'You OK?' she asked softly. She opened her locker and took her jacket.  
'Yeah I'm fine.' Greg mumbled, looking at her.  
'No you're not. It's my fault, right?' Morgan sat beside him and looked at him so her waving hair was all on one side, touching her lap. Greg looked at it for a second. Then he shrugged.  
'Kinda.'  
'Hey, I was thinking about... you know. And I am sorry I was so rude to you. You are only wanting to protect me, and I am a b*** to you. I've been very mean.' She really meant this; she had been thinking about it the whole time.  
He gave her a soft smile.  
'It's okay. It's just that I... I don't want you to be hurt again, of course I don't want that, we're friends and- you know what I mean, that abduction... It was a hell for all of us. I don't want that to happen again.'  
Morgan carefully stroked his shoulder.  
'That's okay, Greg. I understand...' Then she cleared her throat and stood up.  
'I'm gonna buy you breakfast. I think that's a good way to say I'm sorry.'  
'No need to say you're sorry. But it's okay.' Greg smiled and followed her outside.

'Ow I forgot my phone in the car, I'll be right back.' They were in front of a restaurant they had eaten in once before.  
'See ya.' Greg leaned at the wall, watching Morgan's silhouette disappear in the dark.  
He felt something cold inside him. Why? It wasn't very cold outside. He looked around. He knew what this meant... Something was wrong... He always tried to stop this kind of feelings; they meant he indeed had his grandmother's gift. But this time, he listened to it. Something told him to go after Morgan. He walked quickly, in the meantime he had to devise which side to go. He began to run when he recognized the street. Suddenly he heard something that made his heart drop.  
'I told you I was going to kill you, w***...' He heard a scream, no... Not-  
'MORGAN!' He ran into a dark alley and saw two shadows. Without giving it a second thought, he ran to the one and pulled him away. He recognized the man, it was the same as earlier that night. The man was stronger and taller than Greg. Greg felt a fist in his face, he cursed loudly. He lashed out with his right hand. His fist came against the jaw of the man, and Greg rammed his knee in the crotch of the man.  
'F*** you! I'll kill you, m***!' the man gasped. Greg turned around and knelt to Morgan.  
'Morgan, are you hurt?' he asked, his voice muffled.  
'N-no...' Morgan looked anxiously at Greg.  
'Greg ... I do not want ... - He'll kill you ... ' she had never looked so scared.  
'Morgan, go to the restaurant. Don't wait for me, go and stay there, you're safe there!' He turned around to face the man again. Greg did not dare to look back and hoped that Morgan ran away when he felt the first kick of the man.

Morgan stormed into the Baby Stacks cafe and stood panting. She praised God that a large, muscular man was cleaning a table. He looked up. Morgan told him why she was here and what was happening right now. She wasn't going to leave Greg.  
'Okay, you stay here.' the man said. 'I'll go and help your friend.'  
'But-'  
'Listen to me, okay? I don't even know who you are, but I know you need to stay here and your friend needs my help. He called one of his colleagues to take care of Morgan. But before he even could turn around, the door flew open. Morgan let out a little scream.  
Greg, covered with blood, staring at her. Then he fell to the ground.  
'Greg!' she knelt to the ground and took him in her arms. He was breathing heavily and... cried.  
'What did... I do-what did I do! No, no, no...'  
'Greg, stay calm. Tell me what happened. You're save now, it's okay.'  
'No, it's not okay! I'm a monster-' Something dropped out of his hand. Morgan saw it. A gun.  
'You-'  
'Yes.'  
'Why?'  
'He had a gun too. You ran away, he pointed the gun a-at you... I killed him...'  
'Sam, stay with them, I go and search for him. Maybe he's still alive.' The muscular man left the restaurant. 'I killed him, I'm not worthy.'  
Morgan took his face in her hands and gave him the most powerful kiss she could give someone. She tried to tell him how much he was worth every breath he took, all he did, every beautiful thing he had...  
'You are worth everything, Greg. It's going to be okay, it was self defense, you saved my life.'  
Greg was staring at her, totally confused. When Morgan heard sirens, she knew it was going to be okay.

* * *

_Cuuute :)_

_Thanks for reading! _

_See you next chapter OR at a new chapter of 'Why Is My Mind So Empty?'_


	12. The date they had been waiting for

_Sorry for updating so lately... But I think you'll like this. This one's for KatieAmyPond, Mywarisalreadywon, nadia, Aa - MamaBirdCat and all the others who wanted a story about their date... Here it is! _

* * *

'You're ready?' Greg stood in the door opening, his hands in his pockets, his leather jacket made Morgan smile. He was so fantastic.  
'Yes!' She happily took her jacket, put it on and grabbed her bag. 'Let's go.'  
She put her arm around his and they walked to the doors.  
'Do you guys need to tell me something?' Nick suddenly jumped in front of them with a huge smile on his face by seeing them walking like this.  
'No.' Morgan said and smirked. Nick looked from Greg to Morgan and back.  
'Uncle Nick wants to know everything.' he said and Greg began to laugh.  
'We're just going to get some food, we're starving! Bye, captain!' He saluted and pushed Nick gently to the left so he and Morgan could leave, both chuckling softly.

'Greg, I really have no idea what to choose, this is too much for me...' Morgan said softly blushing. Greg was looking at her with that beautiful smile.  
'Choose the same as me, I think it's great.'  
'I'll do that.' She smiled and the waiter wrote it down. She was looking around, they were outside at a table. She felt how Greg was looking at her.  
'What's up?' asked Morgan at him.  
'I was wondering if you were okay.'  
'I'm fine, really.' She said to him.  
'Actually, I mean... Not only now, but the whole time. You've been through a lot, and you want to help everybody, maybe that's much for you.'  
Morgan didn't know why he said that now, but she thought it was very nice of him.  
'Well... It is hard, these days, not only for me... For everybody, I think. We've all been through a lot. I sometimes don't know what I really want. I did some stupid things that made me think about... Dunno, everything.' She swallowed, she was thinking about her kiss with Hodges. She didn't know why she had done that. It was like Greg could read her mind.  
'Papa Olaf always says 'First, you need to do something stupid to realize what is good and bad' and I think that's important.'  
Morgan shivered softly when there was suddenly a strong wind.  
'You want to sit inside?' He's concerned about me, she thought, that' s cute!  
'Nah, I like to sit here.' Their food came. They eat and didn't say much to each other for a few minutes. Morgan secretly looked at him while he ate, he even made that sexy. She wished he was hers, that it wouldn't be strange if she'd bend forward and gave him a soft kiss. She was wondering how he'd kiss. She expected like a god.  
'Glorious.' she whispered.  
'What?' he asked. Oh no... She had said that loudly, this wasn't going right.  
'The food, I mean the food is glorious.' She said blushing. He smirked.  
'I know, I choose it for you.' She giggled, which made Greg smile.  
'Your laugh... It's catchy.' They laughed again. They talked further about everything. She hadn't laughed so good as when he told her about a woman that once bit him in his hand when he tried to swap her DNA.  
'She was crazy!' they said at exactly the same time. They blushed and quickly looked somewhere else.  
'She really was.' Greg smiled. 'But, I had her DNA. Catherine was making fun about it, that was some strange case... I wished you'd worked on it, I think you'd have had as much fun as we did.' He ran his hand through his hair.  
'It sounds like some funny case, really.' The waiter came back and took their empty plates. Greg payed and they left the terrace.  
They walked together, close, sometimes touching each others arms.

'Greg?' she asked. They were alone, they were walking in some forest, she liked it.  
'Yes?' He gave her one of his lopsided smiles.  
'Do you see this as a date?' she felt her heart beating.  
'No.' he said after a long silence.  
Her heart sank. He didn't want her... He saw her as a friend, not as a date...  
'Uhm... Okay, never mind, I just wanted to know if- but it's okay and...'  
'For me, it's more than just a date.'  
'Wait... wh-what?' She saw that he had turned red, just like her. They still walked like there was nothing weird.  
'I've had a crush on.. yeah, a lot of girls... But- you are different. A date with you isn't just a date... It's something I'll never forget, just like everything you say to me, all you do, it's always here.' He pointed at his head.  
'Greg...'  
'If you don't- don't feel like that, it's okay, but I just wanted you to know that- that, I do... But if you aren't, you know-'  
'That's the most wonderful thing someone ever told me.' She meant it.  
'I'd love to... To go on with you.' She whispered. 'I don't think that'd be a bad decision.'  
They stopped at exactly the same time. She felt his lips, after all her waiting. When they broke apart, Greg's expression was happiness, something Morgan felt too. She smiled.  
'You stay with me tonight?' She asked softly.  
'That'd be great.'

* * *

^^ _Stay tuned for next one, a prompt I love much; Teenage Morganders (for ImGonnaCallYouFern). I think it'll be fun to write!_

_Please review with what you think, not just 'cool' or something, I really want to know what you thought about it and what you'd love to read. You can ask me all you want! (:_


	13. With science, maths and love

_Hey guys :D_

_I know some things just aren't how they have to be: Morgan's parents, Warrick and Nick in the same class as Greg and Morgan even though Warrick and Nick are older, Mr Russell..._

_It just isn't right at all, but please don't look at that. I wanted it to be like this. Hope you like it :D_

* * *

'Morgan, come here and sit down, you have to take breakfast!'  
'Mom, I've to go to school in half an hour and-'  
'-and so you have time to come and sit.' her mom strictly said. Morgan threw her bag on the ground and angrily sat down at the table.  
'You have to eat good, breakfast is so important for you.' Her mom gave her toast and eggs.  
'Mom I can't-'  
'Stay there. I'll get your tea.' Morgan cursed softly to her mother so she didn't hear. She liked her mom, but this was very annoying. She quickly grabbed a maths book and hid herself behind it when her dad walked in. Morgan tried to learn a bit, but just like midnight, she couldn't concentrate. She begged God that it wasn't going to happen again... But, after five minutes, it began. A fight.  
Her parents were constantly having little fights about nothing. Now they were screaming at each other about the tea or whatever it was. Morgan cursed again. She dropped her book, cursed loudly, and dived under the table to get it. Her parents act like she didn't exist. Morgan knew there were visitors coming over that afternoon and that she had to be home, but she didn't care anymore. She drank a few swallows from her tea. She didn't even notice that she was crying, until she got into the bathroom and saw her wet cheeks and eyes. She cursed again, looking at the face in the mirror. She tried to wash her face, but she began to cry again whens he heard the screaming voices. They would divorce in a week. Nothing was said about it, but she could feel it. She suddenly noticed the time, and she cursed again.

'Sorry I am late, sir.' Morgan said, panting. Her sience teacher Mr. Russell gave her a strict look.  
'Don't do it again. Go and sit down.' She closed the door and huried to her seat. She threw her bag under her table and tried to hide her red puffy eyes. She felt the eyes of Greg burning. She didn't look at him, but she'd loved to just cry and hug him, even though he would find it weird.  
She pretend to listen to the explanation of the things they were going to do, but her thoughts were still at her parents. Suddenly, Greg put something on her table quickly. It was a little paper and when she opened it she saw the handwriting of Greg which she knew so well.  
'They were fighting again, right?'  
She swallowed. It was true, he was so true... She tried to hide the tear slipping down her cheek when everybody stood up to start working.

Morgan loved working with Greg. He made her laugh, despite of the pain she had inside. He was funny, he could exactly do what made her feel happy. She had had two great hours science, history had been great too and they were now having there last lesson; maths. They'd have their math test tomorrow and Morgan was sad again; she didn't understand anything of it, just because she couldn't concentrate. She saw Greg sitting on the other side of the class, next to Nick and she whised she could talk to him now.  
The bell rang, lots of girls and boys quickly ran out of the class, but Morgan didn't moved The teacher left the class to get his coffee. Only Nick and Greg were in the room.  
'Nicky, Greggo, you're comin'?' Warrick came back and looked at the boys. Nick nodded and grabbed his bag. 'Come on bud!'  
Greg suddenly noticed Morgan. He swallowed, looked back at Nick.  
'Sorry guys, I don't go with you today.' He tried not to look at Morgan, but Nick and Warrick had already given him significant glances.  
'She's got troubles at home, I wanna help her.'

'Actually, I really needda go home.' She mumbled. He looked at her.  
'You don't want that.'  
'True.'  
'Go home with me, that's okay. I can help you with your maths.' They both were slightly blushing.  
'Your mom doesn't like me, y'know. She won't like it.'  
'I have no idea why she dislikes you, what could be wrong? But don't mind, I am at my Papa and Nana Olaf's house, they like you.'  
Morgan smiled.  
'Thanks Greg!' She grabbed her back and they left the school quickly.

His smell, it was so nice. She couldn't believe she was actually wearing one of his sweaters. They sat outside but she had forgotten her jacket in the bathroom at home, so she could borow one of his sweaters. His 'Papa and Nana Olaf' had been so lovely for her. Now they were both inside and they had left the young boy and girl alone.  
Greg and Morgan were lying on the grass and she was happy; she understood maths now. She was testing if she really understood, and Greg was watching her working. All she really wanted to do now was looking at his face, talk with him, or touch his wild hair, she had found it cute from the first day they met. It was blond, brown and funny.  
But she wanted to make him smile so she had to solve the assignments. It first had been very arduous for her, but now she understood it was really easy.  
'Done!' she said smiling. Greg sat closer and read her answer.  
'You did it perfectly!' He gave her a high five. 'But still I'm gonna get a better note.'  
'You are a test freak, Greg! Can you even do something else than study?'  
'I never learn!' he protested. 'I hardly do my homework, I only study half an hour or so.'  
Morgan smirked. 'Tell me something you can do, next to studying.'  
'I can't play sports, you know I screw up at PE... But I can play chess.' Morgan only laughed.  
'Yeah, thanks for the lovely reaction.' Greg said, faking a sad face.  
'You just can't think of anything else than studying, you are a nerd!' She rolled on the grass, laughing.  
'Hey!' Greg said. 'I don't know if I want you to wear my sweater again, I only give it to people who are nice to me- stop it!' Morgan had grabbed him and got him on the ground. They couldn't stop laughing when they were rolling around, romping. Greg was trying to take his sweater, but Morgan refused to give it. Suddenly he was lying on top of her. They were both panting softly, looking in each others eyes, realizing how they lay.  
'I know something...' said Greg. He gently wiped away a lock of hair from her face.  
'What is it?' she whispered. He was so close...  
'I think I can make people happy when they're sad.' He said smiling.  
'You're right.' She said. 'Thanks for... For making me feel...' She didn't know what to say. How did she feel? 'Great.'  
'Thank you too. I am sorry but... I want to do this.' He pressed his lips on hers, a wonderful feeling exploded in her stomach and it spread through her whole body. She didn't want to stop this... It was Greg, the one she wanted to be with. She opened her mouth a bit and he understood. A french kiss, like they had done it more. She would never forget this.  
They turned around on the grass, kissing like they'd die if they stopped. She always thought kissing was awkward, but this was making her feel amazing. When they broke apart after a few minutes, they laid next to each other and Morgan felt how he gently took her hand.  
'Greg?'  
'Hm.'  
'Y'know... I don't get my parents...'  
'Why not?'  
If I'd marry you, I would never want to get divorced with you.'

* * *

_next one will be for my role model, Lil Badger 101 (Greg telling Morgan a secret that he's never told anyone before). still can't believe she is reading my stuff O.o Love that!_

_O please, __**put also in a review: Do you guys watch Doctor Who?**__ I'd love to know for my next one shot ^^_

_It's a secret why :) Next one will be funny though, especially when you know doctor who._


	14. The Tardis

_I know it's not how you expected it to be, but this is the story for Lil Badger 101: Greg telling Morgan a Secret that he's never told anyone before. It has some Doctor Who in it, but don't be afraid, I think you understand it without knowing Doctor Who. All you have to know is that the Tardis is a blue Police Box. But I think you'll know Doctor Who. Read and Review! Have fun reading._

* * *

'Greg, where are you with your thoughts?' Morgan looked at Greg with a worried look. Since the beginning of this crime scene, he was acting weird. He didn't laugh as much as he did before the crime.  
'Stuff about the case.' He said. They were in the break room, alone, and Morgan could feel Greg wanted to talk. She loved the fact he trusted her enough to talk about his feelings.  
'You know, that man... He let me think about Papa Olaf.'  
'You told me about him... You must have a good relationship with him.' Greg nodded.  
'He was very nice for me and did great stuff for me. Very good memories. He's still alive, by the way.' Morgan liked the dreamy glance in Greg's eyes, she would love to look at it forever.  
'Sad I never see him now he lives in Norway...' He sighed. 'How about your grandparents?' he asked and took a swallow from his coffee.  
'He was very sweet, he always built things with me. I, at that age, wanted to be a female knight so he helped me with making clothes, a sword and all that kind of stuff.'  
'O that's so lovely!' He laughed. 'A female knight? Seriously?' He gave her a lopsided smile.  
'Tell me about what he built with you!' Morgan quickly changed the subject. Greg frowned his eyebrows.  
'Oh lord, I just realized...' Greg began to laugh, but Morgan didn't understand why.  
'Greg, what-'  
'Sorry... Uh... I just realized something really stupid.' Morgan giggled.  
'Tell me.' she said excited. 'I won't laugh at you, I swear.'  
Greg looked if nobody was listening and sat some closer.  
'Have you ever watched Doctor Who? You know, that series...'  
'Yeah I did, it's very funny. Why?'  
'Because when I was younger, I was a bit obsessed with it. I... I dunno, I really liked it. And- the stupid thing is... I really believed in it.' He smiled. 'I believed there was a whole world of Time Lords and aliens... My biggest wish was to become a Time Lord and travel in time and have adventures. The problem was that I didn't have a Tardis. So I asked my Papa Olaf to help me with building one.' He shyly looked at her and she grinned.  
'Did he help you?' she asked.  
He nodded. 'We worked on it for more than a year.' Morgan looked at him with big eyes.  
'Really?!'  
'Yeah we did, it was great. It is still somewhere at his house. The outside was exactly the same and the inside too, but smaller of course. It really looked like it and I was so happy with it. I actually didn't want to leave it, I wanted to sleep in it too. If I stayed at my grandparents, I did that too.'

The story made Morgan happy, she liked talking with Greg and she really loved seeing him talking so happily.  
'I'd love to meet your papa Olaf once.' She smiled. He looked at her.  
'I'd love to let my papa Olaf meet you. I think he'd like you.' She blushed.  
'I'll like him too, he's your family after all.' They both hadn't blushed so intense after Donna had told them they were really very cute together.  
'Wow, uh- I think we needda go back to work.' Greg suddenly said. Morgan nodded.  
'I kinda forgot that!' They both quickly got up and went back to work.

X

Greg looked at Morgan who was at her locker. He tried to find the courage to ask...  
'Hey.' he said. She looked up and smiled.  
'Hey, what's up?' He slowly took a few steps in her direction.  
'Well... I was thinking, do you- do you have something to do tonight?' he asked and Morgan gave him a lovely smile.  
'Not really. What were you thinking about?'  
'I still have some of the new Doctor Who episodes... You know, the new ones... I'm gonna watch some, so if you'd want to...' chuckled Greg.

X

_'Are you my mommy? Moohmmy?' _ Morgan quickly sat something closer to Greg. He didn't care, he liked her being a bit scared for this. Morgan wasn't really scared, but this was a good excuse to crawl up against him.  
'_Go to your room! Go to your room!' _The Doctor said and both Morgan and Greg laughed. They watched the episode and when it finished, Morgan suddenly noticed how close she was lying to Greg.  
She tried to sat up.  
'Sorry, I'm just- I didn't know...' she stuttered.  
'It's okay Morgan. I don't care.' answered Greg. She looked at him.  
'Greg?'  
'Hm?'  
'Why aren't we just... why are we just not fair? It may sound strange but- after everything that happened, all the things we did and said... God, I don't know how to say this.' she whispered. Greg nodded at her.  
'I understand, Morgan. You mean... that this, watching Doctor Who... is also possible in my bed? Because I've got a TV in my room and I don't think my bed is so small...' He was so close and Morgan already felt his lips on hers.  
'That's what I mean.' She mumbled and moved her head a little forward so the lips finally met.  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed every little thing from that moment. She couldn't believe this was happening right now, that Greg was kissing her now. He gently lifted her and carried her to his bedroom. They both couldn't believe this was true, something what was really happening. Greg went to get the DVD's. Morgan looked at the room; it wasn't very messy and she liked it. Greg came back and all she could do was smile. When he had put the DVD in the player, he took the remote control and lay down beside her. She immediately crawled to him and took his hand, smiling softly.  
'Which one do you want to see, Hollywood?' She smiled by hearing that name. It now meant something different than before all this...  
'A sad one.' She felt him kissing on top of her head and smelling her hair.  
Then he quickly skipped to 'Father's Day', pulled her a bit closer and pressed the play button.

* * *

_Doctor Who :D that episodes (The Empty Child and Father's Day) are two of my favourites, but I have a whole list of favourites xD_ _Please review and PROMPTS! i have a few left, next one is for Lil Badger 101, too, after that, I only have one! So please prompts prompts prompts!_ x


End file.
